Saga of The Fallen Heroes
by Celestial Flowers
Summary: Gagal memenangkan perang, semua mati termasuk dirinya, sementara yang tidak ikut berperang terjebak dalam Mugen Tsukuyomi. Ketika berpikir telah mendapatkan ketenangannya, Kami-sama muncul dan menawarkan kesempatan kedua, namun dia tolak dan berbalik menyerang-Nya hingga berakhir dengan kutukan yang diberikan padanya. Warning : Extream-Godlike! Naru, RinneShariTenseigan! Naru
1. Chapter 1

**_Saga of The Fallen Heroes_**

 _Presented By Celestial Flowers_

 _Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto, Ichie Ishibumi_

 _Warning : Very-Extream Godlike! Naru, RinneShariTenseigan! Naru, Cursed! Naru, OC, OOC, Typo, Alur kecepetan, dll._

 _Pair : Naruto x Rias x *****  
_

 ** _Gagal mendapatkan apa yang ingin dicapai, pula mempertahankan apa yang dipunya. Dunia Shinobi runtuh dalam peperangan yang berakhir dengan lahirnya era Mugen Tsukuyomi. Sang Anak Dalam Ramalan hanya dapat menerima dan pasrah terhadap takdir kejam yang membawanya._**

 ** _Tak ada lagi teman untuk dilindungi, tak ada lagi impian untuk diakui oleh orang-orang. Mereka yang telah berjuang di medan perang tersapu habis tanpa sisa, dan keluarga serta rekan nun jauh disana yang mereka lindungi telah terkurung dalam sebuah kepompong yang membalut tubuhnya, hingga Kami-sama datang…_**

 ** _Dan dia melimpahkan semuanya pada-NYA!_**

* * *

 _Saga of The Fallen Heroes_

Hampa.

Sejauh apapun matanya mencari sesuatu selain ruang kosong tanpa isi ini, tak ada yang dapat ditemukan terkecuali warna putih yang membentang. Berjalan tanpa tujuan di tempat yang entah memiliki ujung ataupun batas. Wajahnya tampak menyedihkan dan kosong.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Itulah namanya, _shinobi_ yang menanggung beban dan harapan yang telah runtuh dan hancur oleh sebuah ilusi. Ia gagal mencapai _perdamaian sejati_ , bahkan sekarang tidak percaya jika hal semacam itu memang ada. Gagal pula melindungi teman-temannya, barang satu orangpun. Semua yang ada di medan perang mati, dirinya bukanlah pengecualian, dan mereka yang jauh dari tempat itu terjebak ilusi abadi.

Ia adalah sampah, itulah pendapatnya mengingat dirinya dulu. Terlalu banyak mengumbar-umbar janji manis tentang _mendamaikan dunia_ dengan kekuatannya, cita-cita bodoh untuk menjadi _Hokage_ , juga omong kosong-omong kosong lainnya yang dulu pernah dia ucapkan mengenai dunia yang ideal.

Naruto, merasa bahwa kehampaan ini adalah tempat untuknya. Ia merasa kesepian, seperti dulu-dulu kala ketika belum ada yang menganggapnya ada. Namun, ia juga merasa nyaman atas kesendirian itu, dia tak lagi perlu khawatir mengenai kematian dari orang yang dia kenal lagi.

 ** _"Wahai anak muda, apa kau tahu alasan mengapa kau ada disini?"_**

Tidak ada, sejak tiba disini, dia merasa ini adalah tempat yang memang ada untuknya. Dia tidak perlu menjawab apa yang ditanyakan suara yang bahkan tidak diketahui darimana sumbernya.

 ** _"Wahai anak muda, apa kau merasa kesal karena telah gagal melindungi apa yang kau punya?"_**

Suara itu terdengar lagi, tidak jelas apakah itu berasal dari laki-laki maupun perempuan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia tak menjawab, namun kali ini kedua tangannya sedang terkepal erat. Jika ada seseorang yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang dia deritakan, maka dia adalah sosok yang menciptakan takdir itu sendiri.

 ** _"Wahai anak muda, apa kau masih memiliki keinginan untuk bangkit dan kembali melindungi apa yang akan kau punya?"_**

Sosok pemilik suara itu muncul dari partikel cahaya yang menyatu dan kemudian membentuk tubuh yang diselimuti oleh cahaya putih pekat. Dari asumsi yang Naruto punya, sosok ini adalah **_Kami-sama_** atau semacamnya. Dan untuk pertanyaan yang diberikan kepadanya kali ini, pemuda itu menggeleng pelan. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir dari bola safir yang berfungsi untuk melihat itu. Terlalu sakit baginya untuk kembali merasakan manisnya kebahagiaan jika harus kembali merasakan pedihnya kehilangan.

 ** _"Jadi, kau sudah menyerah dengan takdir? Betapa menyedihkan…"_**

 _'Tutup mulut-Mu.'_ Itulah yang Naruto batinkan bersamaan dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. Ketika sosok bermandikan cahaya itu mengulurkan tangan-Nya, pemuda itu menatap benci.

 ** _"Jikalau aku menghendaki untuk membuatmu kembali hidup di dunia yang berbeda, apakah kau akan menerimanya?"  
Kami-sama _**bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini, Naruto yang sedaritadi bungkam, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan oksigen yang telah terkumpul di dada, lalu berteriak menolak.

"TIDAK!"

Naruto yakin setelah mendengar penolakan semacam itu, **_Kami-sama_** akan marah atau semacamnya. Namun sebaliknya, sosok yang berbalut cahaya putih itu malah terkekeh pelan dan membuat sosok Uzumaki itu semakin geram.

 ** _"Menarik. Kau adalah orang pertama yang menolak penawaran semacam itu. Tetapi sayangnya, apa yang Aku inginkan akan terjadi sebagaimana mestinya,"_** kata-Nya. Dahi Naruto berkedut, setelahnya sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka selebar mungkin, terbelalak kaget.

"Jangan bilang Kau akan memberiku kesempatan kedua tanpa menghiraukan penolakanku?!" Pemuda itu kini telah siap dengan posisi siaganya.

 ** _"Kau benar. Sekarang, nikmatilah kehidupanmu yang selanjutnya!"_**

"TIDAK AKAN!"

 ** _"Tajuu Rasenshuriken!"_**

Tanpa bantuan _bunshin_ , sepasang bola spiral biru dengan bentuk layaknya _shuriken_ yang senantiasa berputar itu tercipta begitu saja. Meloncat kearah **_Kami-sama_** , kemudian menggunakan kedua _Rasenshuriken_ tersebut sebagai alat pencincang daging. Agaknya _Rasenshuriken_ yang ini adalah hasil modifikasi. Itu bisa dilihat dari cara penggunaannya sedikit berbeda dengan _Rasenshuriken_ yang pada umumnya dilempar.

 ** _Kami-sama_** sontak saja melompat ke belakang, Dia sepertinya tahu betul _jutsu_ yang Naruto gunakan, bahkan di saat menegangkan ini, sempat-sempatnya sosok bermandikan cahaya putih itu memberikan tepuk tangan.

Naruto mendecih tak suka, sebelum kemudian melemparkan dua _Rasenshuriken_ itu kearah-Nya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tak ada hasil yang memuaskan. Kembali dua piringan biru dengan bentuk bola sebagai pusatnya tercipta di tangan, tubuh pemuda itu berputar tigaratus enampuluh derajat ke samping dan kemudian meloncat sebagai ancang-ancang awal, lalu melemparkan serangan maut itu kearah **_Kami-sama_**.

Kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, sosok yang telah menentukan kemana jalannya takdir sang _Ninja_ itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Semua itu terjawab setelah serangan itu melebur menjadi partikel cahaya, dan kemudian hilang begitu saja.

Peluang kemenangan dalam pertarungan ini adalah nol persen bagi Naruto, namun _Ninja_ itu tak gentar. Untuk kesekian kalinya, _Rasenshuriken_ tercipta di tangan kanan. Dia tidak mungkin untuk menang, namun kemungkinan untuk memberikan pelajaran kepada penciptanya masih ada.

Dia melempar piringan biru itu kearah-Nya. Hampir mirip seperti yang lalu, serangan kelas-S itu hampir terburai partikel penyusunnya oleh cahaya yang menjadi _mantel_ oleh **_Kami-sama_**. Dan kilatan kuning hadir tepat dimana _jutsu_ itu akan lenyap, itu cukup untuk mengejutkan sosok yang sedaritadi tak bergeming itu hingga menolehkan kepala-Nya.

 _KREEKK_

 ** _"KAU?!"_**

Naruto mendaratkan mulutnya di bahu-Nya, menggigitnya tanpa ampun hingga akhirnya sobek dan meninggalkan luka yang barangkali tidak akan dilupakan oleh sang korban. Pemuda itu kemudian langsung menelan daging yang baru saja ia koyak, mengesampingkan rasa ingin muntah yang tak tertahankan, dia tersenyum puas ketika melihat wajah sosok pencipta marah.

 ** _"Terkutuklah engkau, wahai anak Adam!"_**

Aura suci yang begitu besar dengan **_Kami-sama_** sebagai pusatnya berhasil menelan si pirang dan mulai memburaikan materi penyusun darah daging Adam itu hingga hampir lenyap. Naruto memberikan senyum mengejek kepada sang Pencipta, walaupun tahu bahwa wujud yang barusan ia gigit hanyalah manifestasi dari sebagian kecil kekuatan-Nya dan tak akan memberikan pengaruh kepada _wujud asli_ **_Kami-sama_** , namun ia benar-benar puas.

Bahkan hingga ia terurai sepenuhnya menjadi seberkas cahaya.

 _'Persetan dengan kutukan yang akan Engkau berikan padaku, itu adalah wujud dari kemarahanku karena Kau memberiku takdir yang bahkan terlalu berat untuk aku tanggung.'_

* * *

 _Saga of The Fallen Heroes_

Partikel cahaya secara perlahan merayap dan terpusat di satu tempat. Mengapa? Karena **_Kami-sama_** telah melakukan kehendak-Nya.

Seorang anak manusia tercipta dari susunan cahaya di dunia yang tampak palsu dan dibuat dengan tujuan untuk saling menyakiti. Mengapa? Karena tempat inilah yang paling dekat dari lokasi lebur tubuh rapuhnya.

Dalam pertarungan berat sebelah untuk menentukan nasib seorang gadis. Mengapa? Karena gadis inilah **_kunci_** untuk membebaskan **_kutukan_** yang diderita.

Suasana senyap sesaat, satu orang gadis berambut merah menangis tersedu-sedu di tempat. Mengapa? Karena cahaya yang tersusun rapi membentuk manusia itu belum juga pudar, juga sosok berambut coklat yang rupanya adalah orang spesial di hati gadis itu sedang dicekik calon tunangannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan bedebah ini dalam arena?!"

 _Brughh_

Si pirang yang diketahui sebagai pihak unggul dan tunangan gadis yang melawannya membuang si coklat tanpa arti ke tanah. Mata birunya menatap lekat pada sosok yang datang tanpa diundang di arena _rating game_. Kakinya tanpa sadar berjalan mendekati sosok yang kini telah sepenuhnya berwujud.

Ketika bola api yang muncul di tangan karena kehendak pengguna untuk menyerang yang telah mencerna sekoyak daging milik **_Kami-sama_** itu. Sang pirang pencipta api harus berhenti dan terpana kemudian ketika sepasang mata ungu berpola riak air terbuka.

 ** _"Banshō Ten'in!"_**

Seperti ada gravitasi lain di dunia yang menarik tubuhnya, pria bernama Raiser Phenex itu tertarik kearah _pirang_ yang saat ini memandang benci kepadanya. Mengapa? Entahlah, Phenex itu tak mengetahui alasan dibalik tatapan benci yang ditujukan padanya, kebencian yang tak berbatas.

 _DUAGHHHHHH_

 _"Raiser-sama!"_

 _"Raiser-niichan!"_

 _Si pirang_ itu tengah kebingungan dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Mengapa dia tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri?

Mengapa dia merasa begitu kuat hingga dadanya terasa sesak karena kekuatan itu sendiri?

Mengapa dia memandang benci dan memukul orang itu hingga tak ada satupun sisa dari tubuhnya yang utuh?

Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki _Mata Samsara_?

 ** _"AAARRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

Sakit! Tubuhnya terasa seperti ditekan dari dalam untuk meledak keluar. Kekuatan yang terlalu dahsyat seperti meminta untuk dilepaskan dan melukai banyak orang yang bahkan baru pertama kali dia lihat. Mengapa? Naruto paham untuk yang satu ini ; **_kutukan dari Kami-sama_**.

Tanpa dia kehendaki sekalipun, _chakra_ dalam jumlah besar keluar dengan meledak-ledak dari tubuhnya. _Chakra_ ini bahkan lebih gelap dan kejam dibanding dengan milik **_Juubi_**. Inilah efek dari mencerna sesuatu yang tidak memiliki **_batas_** , daging yang dia cerna seharusnya sarat akan kehangatan dan kebaikan. Mengapa bisa sebaliknya? Karena ada unsur **_kutukan_** didalamnya, hingga membalikkan apa yang semestinya baik, menjadi buruk.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, dunia yang awalnya terlihat seperti hutan biasa itu mulai menunjukkan retakan di langitnya, menunjukkan bahwa _dunia_ ini tidak lagi kuat untuk menahan tekanan kekuatannya. Semua makhluk yang ada disini hilang kesadarannya seketika, kecuali si merah itu.

 ** _'Naruto-kun. Seperti yang Aku katakan, semuanya akan berjalan sesuai kehendak-Ku.'_**

 _'BRENGSEEKKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP TUBUHKU?!'_

Telepati langsung dari **_Kami-sama_** , dan jawaban langsung dari Naruto.

 ** _'Sekarang, kunci dari permainan kali ini adalah gadis itu.'_**

 _'Apa maksud-Mu?'_

 ** _'Misi pertamamu ; cium dia sebelum kau sepenuhnya kehilangan kendali atas tubuhmu sendiri. Waktumu dua menit.'_**

Keturunan Uzumaki itu menggeram marah. Situasinya benar-benar mirip seperti saat Kurama masih ada di tubuhnya. Namun perbedaannya adalah **_yang ini_** jauh lebih kuat dari **_Juubi_** sekalipun dan tidak bersifat hidup seperti _partner_ nya, melainkan seperti virus yang mengambil alih sebuah komputer.

Pemuda itu tak habis pikir jika **_serpihan kecil_** kekuatan yang ia dapatkan dari **_Kami-sama_** melalui daging tubuh sementara-Nya saja bisa sebesar ini, bagaimana dengan seluruh kekuatan dari **_Kami-sama_** itu sendiri? Tak akan ada bandingannya.

Mata berpola riak air itu menatap Rias Gremory sangat dalam, gadis itu saat ini sedang memangku seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sempat dicekik _daging_ yang sempat hidup tadi. Muncul sebuah lingkaran berwarna merah yang sepertinya berfungsi sebagai sarana teleportasi itu.

 _'Tak akan aku biarkan kau lolos!'_

Sekejap mata, tubuh berbaju orange itu sudah berada di lokasi sang gadis berada dan ikut tertelan lingkaran sihir. Rias terkejut bukan main ketika sosok yang dengan mudahnya membuat Raiser harus beregenerasi dari level _potongan daging_ telah sampai dibelakangnya.

 _Greb_

 _'Aku harus cepat!'_

Pundak Rias dipegangnya dan dipaksa untuk berbalik. Diperpendek jarak bibir antar keduanya, sang gadis yang tahu apa maksud dari **_monster_** ini menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda menolak, namun hanya dengan cengkraman kuat dari pucuk kepalanya, perlawanan kecil itu berakhir. Bibir itu benar-benar dekat.

Tiga centi.

Dua centi.

Satu centi.

 _DUAARRRRRRRRRRRR_

Mendadak tubuh pria pirang itu terlempar ke samping begitu sebuah bola merah yang menjanjikan kehancuran menghantam tepat di pelipis kirinya. Emerald miliknya yang mengarah ke pemuda itu kini terhalangi oleh sosok sang kakak yang dalam sekejap mata telah berada dihadapannya.

"Rias, ikutlah dengan Grayfia untuk mengungsi!" perintahnya tegas, dia adalah sosok _Maou_ Lucifer atau Raja Iblis Lucifer sekaligus kakak Rias, Sirzech Lucifer. Belum sempat mulut gadis itu membuka untuk bertanya, sang kakak sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum dia keluarkan.

"Dia lebih berbahaya dari apapun yang pernah aku temui."

Gadis itu kemudian ditelan oleh sebuah lingkaran sihir bersama dengan Hyodou Issei, pion kesayangannya. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum lingkaran sihir memindahkannya adalah empat _Maou_ telah berada didepannya dan semuanya melancarkan jurus jarak jauh terbaiknya masing-masing.

Sementara itu di kastil Gremory yang kini berubah menjadi arena pertarungan akbar empat _Maou_ melawan entitas tak diketahui.

 ** _"Bodoh!"_**

Umpatan itu Naruto tujukan kepada orang-orang lemah yang menghalangi tujuannya untuk memenuhi misi dari **_Kami-sama_** , sekaligus mendapatkan kembali kendali tubuhnya.

Satu menit telah terlewati, tinggal satu menit lagi.

 ** _"Gakidō!"_**

 _Demonic Power_ milik empat _Maou_ terbuang percuma ketika _jutsu_ milik Naruto aktif atas kehendaknya, tubuh ini masih bisa dikendalikan untuk saat ini.

 _'Kami-sama sialan itu…'_

Empat _Maou_ itu mendecih pelan, lalu mulai melancarkan serangan jarak dekat. Dimulai dari Sirzech yang melesat dari depan dengan tinju berlapis cahaya kemerahan yang Naruto yakini akan membuatnya digiling seperti _jutsu_ _Rasengan_.

 ** _"Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan!"_**

Menunduk, sikut perut si rambut merah hingga terpental. Loncat untuk menghindari _tackle_ dari gadis _lolippai_ dengan gaya rambut _twintail_ , lalu injak perutnya sepenuh hati hingga tanah retak. Ia kemudian bersalto kebelakang untuk menghindari sebuah serangan berbasis _Demonic Power_ dan mendarat dengan sukses.

Jika seperti ini terus, dia akan kehabisan waktu. Mereka bukanlah lawan yang dapat dibasmi dalam satu menit.

 ** _"Tajuu Rasenshuriken…_** "

Melompat setinggi mungkin di udara dan keluar dengan memecah jendela, lalu melemparkan masing-masing satu _Rasenshuriken_ di kedua tangannya. Itu pasti cukup untuk menunda waktu, dia mulai mencari lokasi pasti gadis itu dengan melacak jejak kekuatan yang ditinggalkannya.

Ketemu. Dia berada tiga kilometer dari lokasi ini, sepertinya itu terletak di daerah padat penduduk. Selagi _Rasenshuriken_ itu mengejar meledak dibawah sana, dia melemparan sebuah kunai _Hiraishin_ ke area yang tidak terpengaruh ledakan angin itu, lalu melesat pergi tanpa menghiraukan keempat _Maou_ masih mengejarnya.

Dia berlari dalam kecepatan yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata telanjang, namun lingkaran sihir sudah berada didepannya dan mencegatnya.

Dia kehabisan waktu.

 ** _"Minggir!"_**

 _"Tidak akan!"_

Mereka berempat tak mau mendengarkan, bahkan berniat untuk menyarangkan tinjuan ataupun tendangan kepadanya.

 _'Keras kepala.'_

Naruto yang berlari secepat yang ia bisa melawan sekelompok Iblis yang telah terlapisi bagian tubuh mereka dengan _Demonic Power_ untuk menyarangkan serangan. Jarak kedua pihak menjadi semakin dekat tiap milidetiknya, semakin dekat, dekat, satu meter lagi sebelum serangan fisik itu sampai.

 ** _"Shinra Tensei!"_**

 _"Ugh!/Kyaa!"_

 _DUAARRR_

Seolah ada sebuah tangan tak terlihat sedang bekerja, semua Iblis itu terlempar ke segala penjuru.

Dua menit telah terlewati.

 ** _"AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"_**

Teriakan rasa sakit itu memecah keheningan lainnya. Anak manusia itu telah gagal.

Empat Raja Iblis yang masih tertimbun dalam reruntuhan atau mencium tanah hingga bersimbah darah itu membeku di tempat, merasa heran mengenai keadaan dari _tamu tak diundang_ mereka. Mengapa dia berteriak dan terlihat begitu kesakitan? Dan, jawabannya mereka dapatkan di detik selanjutnya.

 ** _"Tenseigan Chakura Modo."_**

 _'Matanya berubah warna,'_ Mereka berempat berbatin dalam waktu yang bahkan bersamaan. Lalu, tubuh berlapis pakaian _Ninja_ itu kini bertambah dengan _chakra_ berwarna kehijauan yang melapisi seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk dengan rambut. Dia terlihat seperti seorang manusia yang sedang terbakar oleh api berwarna hijau di sekujur tubuhnya.

Pakaian _simple_ yang dipakainya digantikan dengan sehelai jubah kebesaran yang berkibar bagian bawahnya, sembilan buah _magatama_ menjadi kalungnya, sembilan bola hitam juga melayang-layang dibelakang punggung. Riak air telah berubah menjadi air yang tenang berwarna biru dan memancarkan cahaya sendiri.

Bukan hanya penampilan saja yang berubah, sikapnya juga termasuk. Manusia itu terus menggigil seperti anjing rabies, suaranya bahkan sangat mirip dengan _Regenerator_ dalam game Resident Evil yang biasa Sirzech mainkan. Yang lebih mengerikan, mulutnya menyeringai dan matanya melotot sampai nyaris lari dari tempatnya.

 ** _"Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. BUNUUUUUHHHHH!"_**

Dalam tempo yang cepat dia terus menerus mengucapkan kata yang sama, kedua tangannya sempat menutupi wajahnya dan mencakar-cakarnya hingga terluka sendiri, lalu ketika kedua lengan itu menyingkir, wajah penuh darah dan raut muka seperti orang gila terlihat.

Naruto telah sepenuhnya dikuasai oleh kekuatannya sendiri. Raut mukanya menunjukkan ekspresi kegilaan dan haus darah yang dikombinasikan. Empat Iblis itu tak beranjak dari tempat bukan karena kekuatan mereka tak dapat menetralisir tekanan yang diterima, melainkan karena kaget dan terkejut melihat wajah lawannya.

 ** _"Ginrin Tensei Baku!"_**

Satu buah Gudōdama maju ke depan Naruto, _chakra_ dalam jumlah besar mengisi bola hitam yang kemudian berpendar perak itu. Saat proses pengisian _chakra_ selesai dalam beberapa detik selanjutnya, cahaya berwarna perak berbentuk topan keluar dari bola itu dan mulai menghancurkan pemukiman Iblis di kota Lilith.

 ** _"Kakikukakikakukikakukakikukakikakukikakikukakikukakikukakiku."_**

Mulutnya mengeluarkan igauan yang tidak jelas dengan tempo yang cepat, sangat menyeramkan jika dilihat dari sisi horrornya.

Lucifer sibuk menyerang Naruto yang sedang melayang-layang diatas sana dengan **_[Power of Destruction]_** yang tekonsentrasi dan padat sebesar dua puluh meter, namun serangan itu lenyap bak ditelan bumi ketika bertabrakan dengan Gudōdama selain yang digunakan untuk mengeluarkan topan perak yang menghancurkan hampir seperdelapan Lilith dengan mudahnya itu.

* * *

 _[Di tempat yang lain]_

"Apa itu?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh Rias, ratusan Iblis yang mengungsi di pusat kota Lilith hanya dapat terdiam seribu kata melihat rumah dan gedung-gedung yang mereka bangun telah roboh dan hancur disapu oleh topan berwarna perak.

Air mata gadis itu tak dapat untuk tidak keluar begitu melihat **_[Power of Destruction]_** kakaknya, yang ditakuti oleh seluruh dunia, dengan begitu mudahnya dilenyapkan. Bahkan dalam jarak berkilo-kilometer jauhnya, dia dapat merasakan kengerian dari tekanan kekuatan yang diberikan oleh manusia misterius tersebut.

"Kau tak apa, Rias?" tanya seseorang yang telah pulih sepenuhnya dan telah kembali menjadi tubuh utuh, Raiser Phenex. Gadis itu mengangguk, baik dirinya ataupun Raiser terpaku dalam pertarungan di jauh sana.

"Makhluk apa sebenarnya dia?"

Tak ada seorangpun di tempat itu yang berniat untuk menjawab sesuatu yang Raiser tanyakan, mereka terlalu sibuk dengan ketakutannya.

"Raiser _-sama_ , Rias _-sama_. Jangan risau, _Maou_ Lucifer dan yang lain pasti akan mengatasinya dengan segera," kata seorang wanita berpakaian maid, dia adalah istri dari Sirzech, Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Mengatasinya? Dengan apa? Bahkan **_[Ruin of Extinct]_** kebanggaan Lucifer _-sama_ menghilang begitu saja begitu menyentuh bola hitam milik lawan," ujar Raiser menyampaikan sebuah fakta, Grayfia memberinya _glare,_ namun tidak dipedulikan. Si Phenex itu telah merasakan sendiri kekuatan dari makhluk yang sedari tadi tak bergerak dan terus menerus mengeluarkan topan peraknya. Ia sadar bahwa makhluk yang satu ini bahkan lebih kuat dari _Maou_ sekalipun.

"Siapapun dia, yang jelas menghancurkan seluruh fraksi dalam sekali serang bukanlah sesuatu yang mustahil baginya."

* * *

 _[Beberapa kilometer dari pusat kota]_

"Apa-apaaan orang ini?" Nada bicara dari Lucifer itu benar-benar tinggi dan sarat akan amarah. Belum pernah seumur hidupnya merasakan kemarahan hingga setinggi ini, semua karena orang itu. Dia telah menghentikan topan peraknya, mata birunya memancarkan kegilaan dan haus darah dalam waktu bersamaan.

 ** _"Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh!"_**

Kedua matanya membelalak begitu mendapati Naruto telah menghilang dari depan matanya dan instingnya berteriak untuk menunduk. Dan benar saja, angin yang tercipta berkat sebuah tebasan horizontal menerpa tengkuknya dan memberikan sensasi kengerian akan kematian. Sedetik kemudian dia berbalik dengan sebuah tendangan yang siap disarangkan ke lawan.

 _BRAK_

Tendangannya kena, tapi bukan sang lawan yang melesat terbang, melainkan kakinya yang sakit karena menghantam sebuah tameng yang tercipta dari bola-bola hitam itu. Belum sempat kakinya pulih dalam keadaan mati rasa, sebuah bola spiral biru menggilas perutnya dan meluncurkannya hingga puluhan meter jauhnya.

 ** _"Rasengan."_**

"Sialan kau!"

Selanjutnya adalah Beelzebub dan Asmodeus, mereka menyerang dari arah yang sama. Jubah api berwarna hijau yang melindungi tubuh Naruto menghilang, bersamaan dengan perubahan pada matanya dari warna biru menjadi merah dengan pola delapan penjuru mata angin dalam sebuah lingkaran.

 ** _"Tsukuyomi_**."

 _Bruk_

 _Bruk_

Keduanya jatuh serempak dan mengeluarkan jerit kesakitan di detik selanjutnya, sebelum akhirnya berhasil membebaskan diri dari _Genjutsu_ yang satu itu. Namun Naruto telah berada diantara keduanya dan tanpa segan memukul tengkuk keduanya, hingga mereka kembali pingsan. Jangan tanya sekuat apa pukulan Naruto, tetapi yang jelas dia masih menahan kekuatannya.

Tinggal dua tersisa. Si pria rambut merah dan gadis _twintail_ , mulut pemuda itu menyeringai dan senantiasa mengeluarkan bunyi menggigil layaknya hewan rabies.

"Kita akan dipentalkan jika berada di jarak dekat, tetapi serangan kita akan seperti sampah jika menggunakan teknik jarak jauh milik kita," ujar Sirzech, sedikit tidak suka dengan kondisi yang menekan dirinya bersama sang rekan yang masih berdiri, Serafall Leviathan.

 ** _"Maju."_**

Tanah yang ada dibawah kakinya membeku, turut membekukan kakinya karena pemuda itu tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya, ini adalah ulah _Maou_ Leviathan. Lalu bola berwarna kemerahan dengan jumlah hampir tak dapat dihitung oleh mata muncul disekeliling, dan memborbardir dirinya hingga asap ledakan mengepul begitu banyak dan menghalangi penglihatan.

 _DUAR  
DUAR  
DUAR_

Sempat beberapa kali terdengar suara dari bola ciptaan Sirzech yang melesat kearah musuh, sebelum habis semuanya dalam beberapa menit kemudian. Debu yang mengepul dari sekitar terlalu tebal dan membatasi jarak pandang. Baik Sirzech maupun Serafall harap-harap cemas menanti hasilnya.

Begitu debu mulai lenyap ditiup oleh angin malam, harapan keduanya tentang kemenangan hancur tak bersisa. Bukan tubuh tercerai berai yang mereka dapati, melainkan sebuah makhluk astral berwarna perak berwujud setengah pinggang keatas dari gadis cantik berambut pendek dengan mata tertutup, serta kedua tangan terborgol yang mereka dapatkan (A/N : Posisi **_Susano'o_** Naruto kayak Gedo waktu di markas Akatsuki). Sosok transparan setinggi limabelas meter itu melindungi musuh mereka di dalam tubuhnya.

 ** _"Susano'o."_**

Keduanya jatuh dan bertumpu pada lutut masing-masing, merasa frustasi dengan hasil yang didapat dari pertarungan ini. Rakyatnya pasti ada yang menjadi korban, banyak bangunan yang hancur, dan lainnya.

 ** _"Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh!"_**

Sebuah _Magatama_ tercipta diatas tangan astral _Susano'o_ miliknya, lalu dilemparkan kearah kedua lawannya tanpa usaha yang berarti.

 ** _"Yasaka no Magatama._** "

 _DUAAARRRRRRRR_

Keempat _Maou_ telah kalah.

Sang anak manusia menyempurnakan wujud astral yang melindunginya hingga memiliki seluruh organ tubuh.

 _Valkyrie_ astral berambut panjang dengan helm yang terbingkai sepasang sayap sebagai hiasan, mengenakan armor abad pertengahan yang melindungi seluruh tubuh terkecuali kepala sebagai pertahanan, bersenjatakan sebuah tombak sebagai media penyerang, setinggi awan di langit sebagai ukuran.

Sosok raksasa itu bergerak tanpa menghiraukan kehancuran lingkungan sekitar karena keberadaannya. Gedung tinggi, bangunan kecil, pusat perbelanjaan, atau apapun yang ada dalam jalur dihancurkan. Iblis yang ada disana menjerit dan menangis ketakutan.

Sementara _Ruin Princess_ menunggu di dalam bangunan yang sudah berada dihadapan.

 ** _"BUNUH. BUNUH. BUNUH. BUNUH. BUNUH. BUNUH. BUNUH. BUNUH. BUNUH. BUNUH. BUNUH. BUNUH. BUNUH. BUNUH. BUNUH!"_**

Tombak raksasa yang ada di tangan diangkat tinggi-tinggi ke langit dengan ujung menghadap kearah bangunan. Ratusan Iblis yang ada di dalam gedung berduyun-duyun untuk berteleportasi ke tempat manapun yang dikira aman, namun tak ada satupun yang berhasil karena area tersebut sudah terpengaruh oleh _chakra_ yang begitu besar.

 ** _"Tombak Takdir : Kehancuran Mutlak!"_**

Dengan ujungnya bersinar kebiruan, sekuat tenaga tombak tersebut ditancapkan. Menembus atap gedung yang mirip _White House_ itu. Dan sosok berambut merah itu sedang berdiri tepat di depan tombak, dengan segenap keberanian ia berteriak lantang.

"JANGAN LUKAI MEREKA!"

Anehnya, seketika itu pula _Valkyrie_ astral menghilangkan tombaknya dan ukurannya mulai menyusut. Bertransformasi dari wujud _Valkyrie_ menjadi gadis tanpa busana, yang uniknya tak memiliki organ vital maupun _benjolan_ di dadanya, kemudian manusia dengan lapisan otot, lalu tengkorak, dan selanjutnya hilang sepenuhnya.

 _Tap_

Tepat saat langkah kaki Naruto menginjak lantai di aula bangunan tersebut, ratusan Iblis menahan nafas mereka. Ditambah lagi suara menggigil seperti hewan rabies miliknya membuat hati siapapun menciut saat mendengarnya makin memperkeruh suasana.

 _Tap_

Kali ini dia mengambil satu langkah maju, tetapi para Iblis yang ada disana mengambil langkah mundur begitu melihat mata merah menyala berpola delapan penjuru mata angin miliknya. Suara langkah kaki dari seorang gadis berambut merah mengisi keheningan di sela suasana tegang di tempat ini, Rias Gremory mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berdialog.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" tanyanya pelan, tetapi dapat didengar oleh seluruh Iblis di dalam ruangan ini. Naruto tak kunjung menjawab, seringainya semakin lebar hingga mencapai titik dimana kulit di wajahnya akan robek jika dia tersenyum lebih lebar lagi.

 ** _"Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh!"_**

Jantung dari setiap Iblis di tempat itu berhenti seketika saat menerima jawaban dari Naruto yang masih tidak terkendali. Rias sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk tenang, walaupun dalam hati dia sangat ketakutan. Namun hasrat untuk melindungi keluarga kecilnya mampu mengatasi ketakutan itu.

"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan nyawa mereka terancam. Apakah kau ada permintaan yang lain?"

Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat dan berulang-ulang selama beberapa detik, lalu berjalan mendekati gadis berdada besar itu.

 ** _"Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunu-"_**

 _Tap_

Belum selesai dia bicara, tombak es sepanjang dua meter melesat kearahnya. Dengan mata _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_ yang masih aktif, dia menangkap tombak tersebut hanya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk yang dialiri sedikit _chakra_. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan sembari menatap sosok maid berambut perak yang menjadi pelaku penyerangan.

 ** _"Tsukuyomi."_**

Lalu maid itu hilang kesadaran dan menjerit kesakitan seperti korban yang lalu. Diabaikannya teriakan ketakutan dari Iblis-Iblis lainnya, terus saja kakinya berjalan menuju gadis bersurai merah darah tersebut. Dan ketika sampai didepannya, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengambil informasi apapun yang gadis ini punya menggunakan EMS miliknya.

"L-lepaskan!"

Naruto tak menanggapi protes dari gadis itu dan terus mencengkram pipinya, mengarahkan kepala Rias menghadap kepalanya. Emerald dan merah bertemu, proses penyalinan ingatan dimulai.

 _Tiga Fraksi_

 _Iblis_

 _Malaikat_

 _Malaikat Jatuh_

 _Sacred Gear_

 _Longinus_

 _Great War_

 _Evil Piece_

 _Bidak_

 _Rating Game_

 _Pertunangan_

 _Tidur Tanpa Busana_

 _Perkembangan Teknologi_

Dan banyak lagi yang dia dapatkan dalam beberapa detik, gadis itu sendiri tak sadar bahwa semua ingatannya sedang disalin oleh Naruto dan hanya mengerutkan dahi dengan semua yang diperbuat pemuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto melepaskan tangannya, kemudian mendengus di sela gigilannya. Seringai haus darah itu kembali terpasang, mata terkutuk itu mengarah pada Iblis-iblis yang berkumpul menjadi satu.

 ** _"Iblis…"_**

Mereka menahan napas, termasuk Rias.

 ** _"Akan aku kirim kalian ke Neraka."_**

"?!"

Semuanya membulatkan bola mata, lalu jatuh terduduk begitu merasakan tekanan yang begitu kuat dipancarkan oleh Naruto. Suara menggigilnya semakin keras, nafasnya juga semakin memburu.

 **" _Susano'o."_**

Tengkorak astral muncul dan terus berevolusi hingga menjadi gadis cantik dengan mata tertutup dan tangan terborgol setinggi limabelas meter.

 _"T-Tolong ampuni kami!"_

 _"Rias! Keluar dari dalam sana!"_

 _"Aku belum siap untuk mati!"_

 _"Tolong!"_

Borgol yang dipakai gadis astral yang mengenakan armor perang tanpa helm itu mengeluarkan bunyi gemerincing, sebelum akhirnya hancur dan terbebaslah kedua tangan _Susano'o_ itu.

 ** _"Yasaka no Magatama."_**

Sebuah _magatama_ muncul diantara kedua tangan astral itu, dengan Naruto yang saat ini tengah mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah sedang memberi komando terhadap _Susano'o_ miliknya.

 _'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan,'_ batin Rias yang saat ini sedang panik. Tanpa sengaja, ingatan tentang pria itu yang sedang mencoba untuk menciumnya terputar di otaknya.

Tepat ketika Naruto akan menurunkan tangan kanannya ke bawah untuk melemparkan _magatama_ , Rias memegang pundaknya dan membalik tubuhnya, untuk kemudian menciumnya tepat di bibir.

 _Deg_

 ** _'Sebuah keberhasilan yang tidak terduga, Naruto-kun.'_**

Naruto, yang belum sepenuhnya tersadar dan mengambilalih tubuhnya membalas ciuman Rias. Menyesap bibir gadis itu lembut, lalu bersilat lidah dengannya hingga saliva mereka saling bercampur dan bahkan meluber keluar dari mulut yang saling beradu itu.

Pemuda itu bahkan nekat memegangi belakang kepala gadis itu dan mendorongnya ke depan untuk memperdalam ciumannya, gadis itu menolak, namun dia memaksa.

Beberapa menit kegiatan itu dilakukan, tak ada satupun Iblis yang cukup bernyali untuk mengambil langkah pertama menyerang Naruto ketika sedang tidak terfokus pada penyerangan. Raksasa astral itu masih terdiam di tempat dan senantiasa sebuah _magatama_ melayang-layang diantara kedua tangannya.

Ketika ciuman itu dihentikan secara sepihak oleh Rias karena keterbatasan oksigen, Naruto telah pulih sepenuhnya dan…

 _CRASH!_

Mencongkel kedua matanya sendiri untuk kemudian diremas hingga hancur.

Raksasa astral cantik berwarna perak itu menghilang seketika ketika sumber pengaktifnya telah dihancurkan. Rias terkejut bukan main, begitu pula para Iblis dibelakangnya dan Naruto. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan terjadi di bagian selanjutnya, saat Naruto memakan sendiri matanya untuk mencegah ada orang yang dapat mengembalikan mata terkutuk itu pada keadaan semula dan memakainya.

Darah mengucur deras di lantai marmer, lalu tubuh Naruto ambruk.

"Naruto," ujar pemuda itu begitu lirih, hingga hanya didengar oleh Rias saja.

"Namaku Naruto," lanjutnya. Rias, yang dilanda kebingungan, membalas perkenalan pemuda itu dengan menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku Rias Gremory."

Setelahnya, prajurit Iblis datang dan menangkap Naruto untuk dieksekusi mati di esok hari. Tercatat dua ribu lingkaran sihir pengekang melingkari tubuhnya, dan baru akan dilepaskan ketika dia dihukum mati di lapangan pusat kota Lilith.

Seperdelapan Ibukota Lilith hancur, keajaiban karena hanya ada belasan Iblis yang meregang nyawa, empat _Maou_ dalam kondisi kritis, dua dari mereka mentalnya terluka, sementara sisanya menderita luka bakar yang parah karena **_Yasaka no Magatama_**.

 _'Oi, **Kami-sama**_. Apapun yang dilakukan tubuhku ketika aku tidak dapat mengendalikannya, aku yakin itu akan mengakhiri hidupku di esok hari dan membuat-Mu berhenti mempermainkanku. Esok aku akan mati, dan itu pasti.'

 ** _'Kau terlalu pesimis, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak diperbolehkan mati sebelum merasakan 'kesempatan keduamu', tahu? Semoga beruntung di lapangan eksekusi besok.'_**

 _'Terserah.'_

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Update ketika serentetan ujian memberondong tubuh -_- Bagaimana fic ini? Naruto Godlikenya kebangetan, tapi mungkin gak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya sendiri._**

 ** _Review, Fav, and Foll plss~  
_**

 ** _Akankah Naruto mati di esok hari seperti yang dia katakan?_**

 ** _Ataukah Kami-sama kembali memenangkan taruhan dan terus mempermainkan pemuda itu?_**

 ** _Siapa yang tahu, karena keduanya akan saling berbeda pendapat dan konflik antara Pencipta dan Ciptaan._**

 ** _God vs Creature_**

 ** _Who's gonna win in this conflict?_**

 ** _Sampai Jumpa hingga UN nanti~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Saga of The Fallen Heroes_

 _Presented by_ _ **Celestial Flowers**_

 _Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi_

 _Warning : Very-Extream Godlike! Naru, RinneShariTenseigan! Naru, OC, OOC, Typo, Mainstream!, dll_

 _Pair : Naruto x Rias x *****_

 _Wow, saya tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan review serta fav/foll sebanyak ini untuk fic yang terbilang mainstream seperti buatan saya!_

 _Terimakasih untuk support yang kalian berikan kepada author yang masih newbie ini (T_T) itu benar-benar membakar semangat saya untuk membuat fic ini lebih ditingkatkan kedepannya lagi._

 _Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader yang telah menyumbang kritik, saran, serta support di kolom review!_

 _Update lama? Maaf, saya sebisa mungkin ingin membuat fic ini Anti-Mainstream. Jadi mikirnya rada lama._

* * *

 _Saga of The Fallen Heroes_

 _Di tempat yang hanya dapat digambarkan dengan kata 'hampa', seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi goyang yang elegan. Dengan pakaian ala miko yang membalut tubuhnya, serta jari-jari lentik yang sibuk berkutat bersama pena, dia menulis sesuatu diatas buku kosong bersampul tebal dan berwarna hijau yang saat ini berada dalam pangkuan._

 _Bola mata violet miliknya hanya terfokus kepada satu penjuru, yakni bukunya. Sesekali dia menggoyangkan kursi tersebut untuk membuat ototnya rileks._

 _Dia tersenyum dengan tulus ketika tangannya menuliskan sebuah nama yang menjadi tokoh utama dari cerita yang dibuat. Gadis cantik itu juga terkekeh ketika menuliskan bagaimana berontaknya sang tokoh utama ketika awal kisahnya dimulai, juga betapa kacaunya dia saat merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir._

 _Semua kegiatan yang dia lakukan berhenti ketika sebuah layar monitor muncul begitu saja dari ketiadaan, dan tepat berada didepan pandangan._

 _Dengan lembut dia tutup buku yang belum selesai ia tamatkan, lalu dipeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang untuk selanjutnya diletakkan diatas pangkuan. Kali ini matanya berfokus kepada layar monitor, dengan tangan seputih porselen yang tak henti-hentinya memberikan belian penuh kasih sayang pada sebuah buku yang dia beri judul…_

' _Saga of The Fallen Heroes.'_

* * *

 _Saga of The Fallen Heroes_

Gelap. Tanpa setitikpun cahaya yang menyelinap kedalam sepasang lubang kosong yang beberapa saat lalu terdapat sepasang bola safir didalam sana.

Terbatas. Tidak sedikitpun tubuhnya diberi kelonggaran untuk bergerak barang hanya satu centi oleh dua ribu lingkaran sihir yang mengikat raga.

Gembira. Karena sebentar lagi ajang penentuan antara Pencipta dan anak Adam akan segera dilaksanakan di tengah sebuah lapangan.

 _Klek_

 _Krieekkk…_

Pintu dari ruang berdinding besi yang dihuni Naruto dilepaskan gemboknya dan menimbulkan bunyi decitan yang tak mengenakkan di telinga saat dibuka.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Selanjutnya suara langkah kaki yang dia dengar, suara dari dua pasang kaki yang berbeda satu sama lain. Tak perlu mendengarnya dengan jeli, dia sudah tahu akan kedatangan sepasang penjaga tersebut puluhan detik yang lalu, ketika mereka masih puluhan meter jauhnya.

 _Grep_

" _Cepat jalan!"_

Tanpa memprotes perlakuan kasar dari kedua penjaga tersebut yang menarik sebuah rantai yang mengikat lehernya bagai seekor anjing peliharaan, dia mengikuti apa yang mereka inginkan, bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan setelah dilepaskan beberapa lingkaran sihir yang membatasi pergerakan.

 _Tap_

Langkah pertama dia berjalan, yang kemudian disusul oleh langkah-langkah lainnya dengan tempat tujuan yang telah ditentukan. Kedua penjaga tersebut hanya menutup ruang seluas tiga meter persegi tersebut tanpa menguncinya dan terus memaksanya untuk melangkah ke depan, sesekali dengan memukulkan sisi tumpul tombak yang mereka punya.

Dalam perjalanan yang hanya diisi oleh keheningan, suara sorak-sorai dari puluhan ribu Iblis mulai terdengar samar-samar di telinga setelah beberapa belas menit kaki dipaksa melakukan pergerakan ke depan.

Suara tersebut mencapai puncaknya ketika si kuning telah keluar dari sebuah lorong dan sudah sampai di sebuah lapangan yang lebih mirip dengan koloseum yang dulu kota Roma agungkan.

" _Mati sana, brengsek!"_

" _Kau tidak pantas untuk hidup!"_

" _Dasar monster!"_

Dan berbagai hujatan lainnya turun sederas air hujan. Beberapa benda padat seperti batu dan botol kaca mulai berterbangan menuju kearahnya, beberapa bahkan mengenainya dengan telak di bagian kepala. Para penjaga yang bertugas untuk mengamankan jalannya acara tak sedikitpun memberi belas kasihan kepada sang terpidana, barang hanya untuk menghentikan amukan dari puluhan ribu Iblis yang datang ataupun melindunginya dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir pertahanan.

 _Duagh!_

 _Pyar!_

Sebuah botol kaca berhasil menghantam kepalanya telak dan ratusan pecahannya melayang-layang di udara, beberapa diantaranya bertengger manis dalam kulit, pelipisnya berdarah. Kedua penjaga dibelakangnya sibuk melindungi diri masing-masing menggunakan sebuah lingkaran sihir untuk perisai, tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan sang terpidana.

 _Tap_

Langkahnya berhenti sejenak ketika beberapa anak tangga dari kayu berada dihadapan, namun segera setelahnya kembali bergerak menaiki mereka, satu demi satu. Sorak-sorai dari puluhan ribu Iblis yang mengitari dirinya semakin terdengar meriah begitu sebuah tirai merah ditarik dan menampakkan sebuah salib setinggi dua meter.

Tubuhnya diangkat oleh kedua penjaga yang sepertinya juga merangkap sebagai algojo ini. Mengikat kaki dan tangannya untuk membentuk salib sempurna setelah melepaskan ratusan lingkaran sihir yang sekiranya membatasi pergerakan.

' _Jadi, inilah akhirnya,'_ batinnya sembari menikmati meriahnya sorak-sorai dan hujatan yang tertuju padanya. Telinganya menangkap bunyi dari sebuah benda tajam yang sedang diasah, sepertinya tombak.

" _ **Wahai, saudaraku!"**_

Suara orang itu berhasil membuat semua hadirin senyap, itu adalah suara dari Pemandu Acara yang saat ini sedang menggunakan pengeras suara. Naruto ikut terdiam mendengarkan, jika dipikir-pikir, kemarin kejadiannya begitu cepat dan tanpa sedikitpun diawali dengan dialog interaksi dengan para _Maou_ , hanya bak-bik-buk saja.

" _ **Pada hari ini, kita akan menumpahkan semua kekesalan kita terhadap satu orang…"**_

" _Bunuh saja manusia rendahan itu!"_

" _Cepatlah mulai eksekusinya!"_

" _Penggal si keparat itu!"_

Sang Pemandu hanya memasang senyum miring mendengar antusiasme kaumnya, lalu kembali melanjutkan.

" _ **Dia adalah seseorang yang berada di tiang salib!"**_

Semuanya semakin riuh dan sorakan untuk cepat-cepat mengakhiri hidup Naruto.

" _ **Tanpa banyak lagi kata yang perlu saya utarakan, kita mulai acaranya."**_

" _YAA! CEPAT MULAI!"_

" _MATI KAU BAJINGAN!"_

" _ **Algojo… lakukan tugas kalian."**_

Semuanya mendadak begitu senyap, ribuan pasang mata hanya tertuju pada sebuah podium dari kayu yang diatasnya berdiri salib kokoh setinggi dua meter.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Bahkan langkah kaki dari algojo yang saat ini sedang memegang erat tombaknya terdengar begitu keras. Sang eksekutor menggunakan armor _full-plate_ , hingga tak tampak sedikitpun kulitnya karena terlindung oleh baju baja serta kepala yang memakai helm dan semuanya berwarna hitam tanpa corak ataupun pola.

Sang penjagal sudah sampai di depan tubuh tersalib Naruto, tombak diarahkan tepat kearah si kuning. Semua penonton menahan nafas mereka, tanpa sedikitpun membuang waktu untuk berkedip demi menyaksikan peristiwa berdarah ini.

 _Jleb!_

 _Crash!_

" _Argh!"_

Baja hitam yang terdapat diujung tombak itu bersarang di perut pemuda itu. Darah manusia mulai membasahi podium kayu tersebut. Tanpa belas kasihan, iblis penjagal tersebut juga memutar-mutarkan tombaknya, hingga ujung tajam tombak itu mengaduk-aduk perut Naruto.

" _AAAAARRGHHHHH!"_

Sang terdakwa menjerit pilu hingga mampu membuat tuli algojo, namun teriakan itu diabaikan dan terus saja sang iblis mengaduk-aduk usus dan jeroan Naruto menggunakan tombaknya dengan sadisnya. Bahkan iblis tersebut tertawa-tawa layaknya psikopat, tawa gila yang sama seperti milik Naruto, tawa haus darah dan kegilaan.

 _Crash!_

Tombak itu bergerak secara horizontal dengan kejamnya, bergerak secara zig-zag hingga membuat perut Ninja itu menganga lebar dan memuntahkan berliter-liter darah serta menjatuhkan jeroan berupa usus maupun organ dalam yang hancur, semuanya berceceran di lantai merah darah, begitu kejam dan keji.

Naruto Uzumaki, sang Ninja yang sedang dieksekusi dengan brutal benar-benar berontak sekuat mungkin. Jika dia punya sepasang mata di dua lubang kosong itu, sudah pasti safir miliknya akan bergulir keatas dan hanya menunjukkan bagian putihnya karena rasa sakit yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

" _AARRGHHH! Cought!"_

Pemuda itu terbatuk darah, kemudian memuntahkan cairan merah segar itu ke lantai dingin podium yang telah berceceran macam-macam organ, mulai dari ginjal hingga usus. Akhirnya tombak itu telah terpisah dari tubuhnya, setelah membuat lubang besar di perutnya, membelah perut pemuda itu secara horizontal dan berzig-zag.

 _Ini menyakitkan!_

Algojo kini telah melempar tombak berlumuran darahnya ke sembarang arah, lalu mulai memilah-milah alat lain yang digunakan untuk memutus sambungan nyawa dari raga. Dia memang sengaja tidak mengincar titik vital seperti jantung ataupun leher dan kepala, supaya si terdakwa akan mengalami kematian karena kehabisan darah, bukan karena tertusuk kepala ataupun jantungnya. Ini adalah eksekusi kematian paling menyakitkan yang pernah dipikirkan sang algojo.

' _ **Jika ini terus berlanjut, kau akan mati dalam beberapa puluh menit atau bahkan satu jam kedepan…'**_

' _Diamlah! Ini bukan urusan-Mu!'_

Dalam kesadaran yang berusaha dia pertahankan, pemuda sekarat itu membalas ucapan-Nya yang terus menerus berdengung di kepalanya.

Sang algojo menggenggam erat sebuah pisau karat bergerigi, matanya yang tersembunyi dibalik helm hitam itu dipastikan sedang mengecil pupilnya karena kegilaan akan darah.

 _Jleb!_

" _AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Pisau karatan itu mendarat di betis kaki kirinya secara horizontal, sensasi sakit dan perih yang sebelumnya tidak sedikitpun membaik justru kini bertambah puluhan kali lipat. Dengan sangat pelan, pisau itu bergerak lurus dan melingkari betis kiri Naruto.

 _Ini menyakitkan!_

Lalu, kulit kakinya dicongkel oleh pisau karat tersebut hingga robek. Naruto berusaha untuk berteriak! Namun pita suaranya sepertinya sudah robek ataupun kering karena teriakannya yang terlewat keras.

Sekuat tenaga, kulit itu ditarik oleh sepasang tangan jahanam. Naruto dikuliti hidup-hidup. Algojo semakin menguatkan tarikannya ketika tubuh Naruto berontak dan bergerak-gerak ke segala arah seperti cacing kepanasan, dan gerakan berontak Naruto menjadi semakin parah ketika itu terjadi. Dia berontak layaknya ikan lele yang digoreng hidup-hidup!

' _ **Misi keduamu ; Menyelamatkan diri dari eksekusi mati sadis ini, tidak ada batas waktu."**_

Naruto masih berontak dengan gilanya dengan mulut menganga layaknya ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air, kepalanya menggeleng-geleng kuat karena tidak kuasa menahan rasa sakit ini lebih lama.

' _ **Jika kau menolak, kau akan kehilangan kendali atas tubuhmu, dan akan menghancurkan ibukota Iblis dengan Tombak Takdir.'**_

 _Itu tidak boleh terjadi!_

' _Jika itu resikonya…'_

 _SWOOOSSHHHH!_

Tubuhnya yang baru saja diguyur oleh bensin langsung terbakar hidup-hidup, namun lingkaran sihir melindungi organ dalam yang penting untuk menjaga kelangsungan hidup.

 _BRAK!_

Helm beserta kepala algojo melesat secepat kedipan mata, dan menghantam dinding lapangan berbentuk koloseum tersebut hingga hancur dan tercecer otaknya keluar dari helm. Api yang menyelimuti tubuhnya telah padam karena tekanan _chakra_ yang ia keluarkan.

Seharusnya, terdapat empat ratus sihir pengekang yang terpasang di salib untuk menahan pergerakan apapun yang beresiko menggagalkan proses eksekusi seperti apa yang Naruto lakukan. Namun Ninja itu rela membiarkan kulit di tangan kanannya tersobek karena berontak dari besi tersebut, hingga berhasil lepas dari jeratannya dan menampar kepala algojo hingga terlepas dari badan.

Tangan kanannya telah terlepas dari salib setelah kulit yang bersentuhan pada besi salib robek dan tertinggal disana. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, tetapi Naruto harus menahannya supaya tidak kehilangan kesadaran dan membiarkan _**kutukannya**_ kembali dan mengambilalih.

' _Selanjutnya…'_

Setiap pasang mata yang ada di koloseum itu tak dapat berkedip barang hanya sekali begitu melihat apa yang Naruto lakukan, bahkan banyak dari mereka yang seharusnya terbiasa dengan ini langsung muntah seketika. Pemuda itu _merelakan_ kulit di bagian belakangnya, baik itu punggung, punggung kaki, punggung tangan, hingga tengkuk dan belakang kepala, semuanya robek dan menempel di tiang salib yang terpasang ratusan sihir pengekang. Kondisi Naruto saat ini benar-benar mendekati ajal.

 _Brek!_

Suara dari tubuhnya yang berhasil mendarat di lantai podium dengan susah payah setelah mengorbankan kulit bagian belakang. Rambut di belakang kepala sudah hilang dan hanya menampakkan tengkorak saja, dia seharusnya sudah mati, namun _chakra_ dan nyawa yang ada didalam tubuhnya seperti enggan untuk lepas dari raga.

Berdiri tegak menantang dalam kondisi menyedihkan dan busana yang tertanggalkan, dia langsung menyebarkan _chakra_ dalam jumlah besar ke seluruh lapangan dan sukses membuat kegemparan masal.

' _Aku tidak mungkin dapat mempertahankan kesadaranku lebih lama lagi dengan kondisi ini,'_ batinnya, tubuhnya mulai menunduk dan menunjukkan gestur kesakitan serta kepenatan. Dia harus secepatnya pergi dari sini dan menyelesaikan segalanya secepat mungkin.

Dia harus kabur.

Alasan mengapa Naruto harus repot-repot menyebarkan _chakra_ nya ke segala arah yakni untuk memetakan lokasi disekitarnya. Dia melakukan itu karena telah kehilangan sepasang indera penglihatan.

 _Chakra_ yang disebar disekitarnya memiliki fungsi sebagai sonar yang memetakan apapun yang berada dalam area yang diselimutinya. _Chakra_ secara otomatis akan mendeteksi pergerakan apapun yang berada disekitar, lalu dikirimkan kepada pemiliknya. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk sekedar melawan beberapa makhluk hidup dalam kondisi menyedihkannya.

Lapangan yang telah berhenti riuh kini digantikan dengan ribuan kekuatan Iblis yang berusaha menentang dominasi _chakra_ milik Naruto, namun tidak ada satupun yang berhasil, hingga hampir semua orang telah mengepakkan sayap ataupun membuat lingkaran sihir untuk lari.

Dalam kekacauan ini, suara kaki yang menapak diatas tanah tersamarkan oleh riuhnya suara pengecut dan kepanikan, Naruto berhasil menyadari bunyi minor tersebut dengan mengandalkan indera pendengar dan _chakra_ yang menyebar di udara.

"Sebenarnya amat sangat disayangkan jika orang sepertimu harus berakhir disini."

Itu adalah suara dari seorang pria, langkah kakinya terdengar bertubi-tubi setelah itu, dia mendekati Naruto. Pemuda kuning itu tetap membungkuk dan berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan rasa sakit.

Cairan merah yang mulai mengental terbuang percuma diatas podium dan ditemani dengan beberapa onggokan organ dalam. Melompat dari podium dan menimbulkan suara pelan, kepalanya terarah kepada sosok yang mendekat, pemuda pirang itu tak dapat mengetahui secara pasti wajah ataupun bentuk tubuhnya, namun dia cukup yakin jika orang ini memilik tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya.

"Namaku adalah Diehauser Bellial, dan aku disini akan _menghakimi_ orang sepertimu."

Kemudian, tekanan kekuatan Iblis meledak secara gila-gilaan untuk mengimbangi dominasi _chakra_ Naruto.

Diehauser Bellial, atau yang akrab dipanggil dengan "Kaisar" Bellial, dari ingatan yang berhasil dicuri dari Rias, orang ini adalah Juara dalam sesuatu yang disebut _Rating Game_ dan konon nyaris tak terkalahkan. Warna mata dan surainya sama, abu-abu.

Tanpa disadari siapapun, Naruto memasang senyum kecut. Bukan karena takut dengan lawannya, melainkan kecewa dengan sesuatu yang disebut _'Takdir'_ yang telah membawanya kedalam masalah rumit ini setelah mengalami ketenangan di alam kematian.

 _SWUSH!_

Sosok tersebut dalam sekejap mata telah berada didepannya dengan sebuah tendangan horizontal tersuguh untuk Naruto. Pemuda itu berhasil menghindarinya hanya dengan menundukkan badannya sedikit dan memberikan sebuah _uppercut_ sebagai balasan, namun Diehauser dengan mudah menghindarinya dan sekejap mata muncul dibelakang Naruto.

" _Cough!"_

 _Duagh!_

 _Blar!_

Baru saja berniat untuk mengantisipasi sebuah tendangan berlapis _Demonic Power_ , dirinya terbatuk darah dan melenyapkan kesempatan untuk menghindar, terpental hingga puluhan meter jauhnya hingga menabrak dinding koloseum.

Dia tidak akan menang dalam kondisi semacam ini.

Berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir dan berpikir hingga otaknya berasap, dan akhirnya sebuah keputusan dibuatnya.

Bersama dengan deruan angin, Diehauser telah siap dengan sebuah tinju kekuatan penuh dan terlapisi kekuatan Iblis, mengarah tepat di kepala Naruto yang dapat dipastikan akan hancur jika terkena. Namun hal yang tidak diprediksi oleh sang "Kaisar" terjadi.

 _Tap!_

" _?!"_

Tubuh yang telah kehilangan sebagian besar kulit bagian belakang tubuhnya itu menangkap tinju penuh kekuatan milik Diehauser! Tangan kiri itu hancur hingga siku karena tak dapat memasok _chakra_ tepat waktu guna melapisinya, namun karena itu pula pukulan maut sang Juara berhasil berhenti. Pria abu-abu itu masih beku dan tenggelam dalam keterkejutannya, lalu tangan kanan yang sedang bebas itu menuju ke kepala musuh dan mencabut bola mata kirinya.

 _Crash!_

" _Aarrghhh!"_

Diehauser melompat ke belakang dengan rasa sakit yang hinggap di mata, serta kebingungan bertengger di kepala. _Worthlessness_ , kekuatan miliknya yang mampu untuk melemahkan atau menghilangkan sepenuhnya kekuatan lawan yang telah melakukan kontak fisik dengannya tak bekerja. Karenanya, dia sekarang harus berusaha mati-matian untuk melawan manusia sekarat yang kekuatannya sangat besar dengan hanya bermodal kekuatan Iblis.

Memasukkan mata abu-abu itu kedalam salah satu ruang kosong di kepalanya, penglihatan di mata kirinya kembali. Dalam ruang penglihatannya, tergambarkan dengan jelas sosok yang saat ini sedang ia lawan.

Pria itu memiliki surai abu-abu dan mengenakan pakaian aneh yang hanya membungkus bahunya saja dan mengekspos perut _sixpack_ dan berotot miliknya. Saat ini lawannya sedang memegangi lubang mata yang telah kosong dengan raut muka kesakitan, sebelum dia akhirnya mengambil sebuah botol kecil dan meneteskan isinya ke lubang matanya. Asap putih mengepul di kepalanya dan dalam sekejap darah telah berhenti mengucur, dia telah disembuhkan walaupun kini hanya memiliki satu mata.

Keduanya saling membenturkan pandangan, meneliti gerak-gerik dan kondisi lawannya dalam diam. Di situasi ini, sepenuhnya Diehauser sadar bahwa saat ini dia sedang diuntungkan dengan kondisi fisiknya yang masih dapat dikatakan prima dan siap tempur. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang telah rapuh karena kehilangan banyak darah dan kehilangan beberapa organ tubuh, satu-satunya alasan mengapa Naruto masih sanggup berdiri walaupun telah sekarat karena _chakra_ -nya yang membuat kesadarannya masih utuh hingga saat ini.

Dalam pertarungan selanjutnya, kecil kemungkinan Naruto bisa menang. Banyak titik _tanketsu_ miliknya yang telah hancur dan tidak lagi berfungsi dengan baik. Namun dia masih memiliki dirinya yang _lain_ sebagai cadangan, juga _**Kami-sama**_ yang tidak akan membuatnya mati dengan mudah walau apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau petarung yang hebat," puji Diehauser, sebuah pujian tulus yang datang dari hati dan tidak sedikitpun ditumpangi oleh niat jahat. Naruto membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain.

"Jika kau dalam kondisi prima, aku yakin kau akan menang dengan mudah."

Diehauser kembali berujar, Naruto masih tak memberi tindakan mencurigakan yang mampu membuat lawan bersiaga.

"Terimakasih," ujar Naruto, kemudian suasana disekitarnya berubah dalam sekejap.

Kekuatan Iblis dan _chakra_ menguar dengan dahsyat dan berusaha untuk mendominasi satu sama lain, pertarungan yang sebenarnya akan dimulai selanjutnya.

Perlahan, kulit yang robek dan koyak di bagian punggungnya mulai beregenerasi dan mulai menutup, itu juga diikuti dengan tumbuhnya organ tubuh yang telah hilang dari tempatnya, serta perut robek yang kembali menyatu. Naruto mengerahkan _chakra_ dalam jumlah besar-besaran untuk memperbaiki tubuhnya sendiri, sebuah hal yang pastinya tidak akan dapat dilakukan oleh _medic-nin_ manapun di dunia _shinobi_ jika tak ada campur tangan dari _**Kami-sama**_ itu sendiri. Sebenarnya akan lebih mudah untuk berganti tubuh seperti yang Orochimaru lakukan, tetapi Naruto tak memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup untuk melakukan hal semacam itu.

Diehauser masih enggan untuk menyerang lawannya yang saat ini tengah memulihkan diri dan mungkin saja dalam kondisi paling lengah. Sebagai seorang petarung sejati, dia merasa menyerang lawan yang bahkan belum memasang kuda-kuda adalah sebuah tindakan yang hanya dilakukan oleh pengecut.

Jantung sang _"Kaisar"_ berpacu karena ketegangan yang baru kali ini dia rasakan. Saat ini, dia hanya akan mengandalkan kekuatan Iblis. Itu karena _Worthlessness_ yang konon dapat melemahkan dan menghilangkan kekuatan khusus lawan tidak bekerja terhadap lawannya karena dia tidak sedikitpun tahu tentang kekuatan yang lawan gunakan. Alasan ini juga yang menjadi dasar mengapa Ajuka Beelzebub tidak dapat menggunakan _**[Kankara Formula]**_ untuk mengambilalih serangan Naruto dengan perhitungan matematikanya. Naruto adalah makhluk yang sepenuhnya berbeda dari segala sesuatu di dunia ini, misterius dan asing.

"Terimakasih telah menunggu."

Diehauser hanya memasang senyuman simpul tanda tak keberatan, mengendikkan bahu sejenak, lalu memasang kuda-kuda terbaiknya untuk menghadapi lawan yang telah sepenuhnya beregenarasi.

Memusatkan _chakra_ -nya ke satu-satunya mata yang ia punya, manik abu-abu itu telah berubah menjadi merah dengan pola yang indah didalamnya. Seperti yang dia duga, semua _Dōjutsu_ dia miliki bersifat permanen dan terpatri langsung dalam jiwanya. Itu artinya tak peduli sebanyak apapun Naruto membuang matanya, dia tetap memiliki _sharingan_. Juga tak peduli sebanyak apapun mata yang dia buang, mereka akan kembali menjadi mata biasa ketika lepas dari tubuhnya dan tak sedikitpun memiliki keistimewaan.

Memasang pose siaga, dia menciptakan beberapa _kagebunshin_ tanpa menggunakan _handseal_ dan membuat dirinya tertutupi oleh asap putih sejenak. Ketika asap telah tertiup pergi oleh angin, sudah ada tiga Naruto di tempat itu dan membuat Diehauser menaikkan kewaspadaannya juga terkagum.

"Serang!"

Dengan tiap _bunshin_ masing-masing menggenggam sebuah pedang transparan yang terbentuk dari _chakra_ angin, kedua Naruto melesat maju dan meninggalkan yang asli di belakang.

Hindar.

Lompat.

Tangkis.

Tahan.

Diehauser tak habis pikir dengan kemampuan misterius lawannya.

' _Dapat beregenerasi dan menggandakan diri, lalu apa?'_ tanyanya dalam hati sambil terus melakukan jual beli serangan. Tak memakan waktu yang lama bagi dirinya untuk mencurigai bahwa kedua Naruto ini _palsu_ dan menyadari bahwa yang sedaritadi bersifat layaknya bos itu yang _asli_.

 _Brakh!_

Tanah hancur karena sentakan kaki beralirkan kekuatan Iblis yang Diehauser lakukan untuk melesat dengan satu kedipan mata menuju Naruto yang asli. Dengan siku tangan kiri berada didepan wajahnya sebagai tombak serangan, secepat kilat berada didepan Naruto dan mengincar wajah pemuda itu dengan sikunya.

 _Brakh!_

Naruto menahannya hanya dengan telapak tangan kanan yang dialiri _chakra_. Keduanya masih terkunci dalam posisi itu selama beberapa detik dan saling memperkuat baik serangan ataupun pertahanan yang mereka lakukan, kekuatan Iblis dan _chakra_ kembali bentrok.

Dalam beberapa detik itulah, _Genjutsu_ coba dilayangkan kepada sang lawan ketika mereka saling bertukar pandangan.

' _Genjutsu-ku tidak mempan? Jadi hanya Genjutsu tingkat tinggi saja yang dapat memberikan pukulan ke musuh, eh? Menarik.'_

Setelah dirasa cukup, keduanya mundur dengan mengambil sebuah lompatan lebar. Naruto berhasil menjejakkan kakinya diatas tanah tanpa halangan berarti, sementara Diehauser harus berputar-putar di udara untuk menghindari tajamnya pedang angin milik kedua _bunshin_ Naruto.

Mengepakkan lima pasang sayap kelelawarnya, dia memutuskan untuk terbang karena kecilnya kemungkinan agar tak terluka ketika mendaratkan kaki di tanah sementara ada dua buah Naruto menyerangnya.

Walaupun telah menyalin ingatan Rias Gremory, Naruto tetap saja tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut sekaligus terpukau melihat detik-detik ketika sayap itu muncul. Dia kembali tersadar dari keadaan terkagum setelah melihat berjejer-jejer lingkaran sihir yang masih asing dalam penglihatannya tersebut muncul, itu adalah lingkaran sihir penyerang.

Dengan mata kanan sebagai satu-satunya yang tersisa pada indera penglihatannya, manik abu-abu itu membidik Naruto yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan terkagum. Lingkaran sihir tercipta dimana-mana dan terdapat kekuatan Iblis yang terkonsentrasi pada setiap buahnya. Serangan jarak jauh dari sang "Kaisar" diluncurkan dengan berbagai bentuk abstrak dan acak dengan Naruto yang berada dalam jalur lintasan serangan tersebut.

Datang seperti air hujan, jumlahnya terlalu banyak untuk dihitung dan semuanya bergerak cepat. Mata merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ tersebut berputar lambat, memprediksi setiap energi padat berbentuk abstrak yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai target penghancuran. Pria dengan pakaian tak layak tersebut mulai menghindari setiap kekuatan Iblis yang terspesialisasi dalam hal melukai dengan gerakan kecil.

 _Blar!_

Satu diantaranya telah sampai di tanah dan menghancurkannya hingga menciptakan hujan bongkahan tanah disekitarnya, itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak Naruto prediksi dan harus membuatnya meralat pemikirannya tentang serangan tersebut tidak akan meledak.

 _Blar!_

 _Blar!_

 _Blar!_

Disusul puluhan hingga ratusan kekuatan Iblis lainnya yang bergerak lurus menghancurkan permukaan tanah, tak ada satupun dari serangan tersebut yang dapat mengenai target walaupun hanya goresan.

Mungkin di mata orang lain, serangan itu terjadi dalam sekejap mata dan mustahil lolos dari mereka tanpa luka sedikitpun. Namun Naruto melihat ratusan energi padat itu seperti objek yang bergerak lambat dan dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

Manusia yang disebut Ninja pada dasarnya memiliki reflek, ketangkasan, dan kecepatan yang diatas rata-rata. Tak akan mustahil bagi mereka yang terbiasa untuk menghindari _kunai_ dalam kecepatan suara, tidak tergores sedikitpun oleh serangan yang lebih _lambat_ seperti ini. Bahkan dengan banyak titik _tanketsu_ yang masih dalam kondisi rusak ataupun tertutup, dia bisa menghindari mereka dengan bermodalkan tenaga.

' _Waktunya serangan balasan.'_

Ada alasan lain mengapa Naruto menyebarkan _chakra_ dalam jumlah besar ke udara. Memang benar adanya jika itu akan berfungsi sebagai radar ataupun sonar jika ada sesuatu yang bergerak dalam areanya, namun itu juga memiliki fungsi sebagai ladang ranjau yang dapat diledakkan penggunanya di tempat manapun ia ingin.

" _Kompresi!"_

Seiring dengan kata tersebut diluncurkan, _chakra_ yang berada disekitar Diehauser mulai berkumpul dan saling tekan-menekan dan semakin padat tiap detiknya. Seperti air mendidih yang berada dalam panci, jika tutup panci tertutup rapat, maka uapnya akan meledak karena tekanan yang ada didalam. Hal itu juga berlaku pada _chakra_ , semakin besar tekanan yang bekerja, semakin besar pula ledakkan yang terjadi.

 _DUAAARRRRR!_

 _Chakra_ tersebut meledak dan menimbulkan efek yang merusak lingkungan, juga berhasil membuat Diehauser terkena dampaknya. Energi biru yang telah meledak tersebut akhirnya menghilang dan habis usai ledakan terjadi, setidaknya efek barusan cukup untuk membunuh puluhan Ninja yang terjebak dalam area seluas 25 meter dari inti ledakan, terlebih lawannya tepat berada 1 meter darinya.

 _Brak!_

' _Dia terluka,'_ batinnya, setelah melihat tubuh iblis yang meluncur cepat menuju tanah dan menghancurkan salah satu bagian tribun penonton. Karena ledakan tersebut, seluruh _chakra_ yang mengendap di tempat ini habis terbakar, juga sebagian besar bangunan dalam lapangan berbentuk koloseum telah rata dengan tanah.

' _Waktunya pengakhiran.'_

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kesadaran pemuda tersebut semakin terkikis tiap detiknya. Mengaliri kedua kakinya yang memiliki nasib mujur karena tidak hancur titik _tanketsu_ -nya, dia membuat rekor lompatan tertinggi yang pernah dibuat oleh anak Adam.

200 meter dari permukaan tanah, itu adalah batas tertinggi dalam lompatan yang berhasil dia lakukan. Terombang-ambing ketika mulai meluncur jatuh, dia berhasil mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali. Dia akan meluncurkan satu-satunya _jutsu_ yang cukup hebat untuk memberikan pukulan kritis pada lawan. Dalam sekejap mata, piringan biru berputar cepat di tangannya dan berdesing keras, kemudian _jutsu_ berbahaya tersebut diluncurkan bersamaan dengan disebutnya nama piringan pemusnah itu.

" _Rasenshuriken!"_

 _Jutsu_ tersebut meluncur kebawah dengan cepat, tetapi itu belum semuanya. Dalam saat-saat terakhir, dia teringat kombinasi dari api dan angin akan melahirkan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Dia tersenyum kecut, lalu menghembuskan nafas api di kemudian detik.

" _Katon : Gōryūka no jutsu!"_

Naga api terbang turun dan berkombinasi dengan piringan biru dari angin, melahirkan piringan berwarna merah yang menerjang lawan dan menimbulkan efek yang setara dengan bencana alam.

 _DUUUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!_

Area seluas ratusan meter dilalap oleh kubah api dan tanpa ampun menghancurkan berbagai benda yang bersinggungan dengannya. Panasnya mencapai 500 derajat _celcius_ dan bahkan hawa terbakar mencapai Naruto yang saat ini sedang berada dalam ketinggian 100 meter.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, kubah api raksasa tersebut menghilang dan mempertontonkan neraka yang baru saja Naruto buat dengan tekniknya. Diehauser masih berdiri dalam keadaan memprihatinkan dengan lingkaran sihir yang telah remuk disana-sini, nafasnya terengah-engah dan pandangannya lurus menuju Naruto, yang saat ini telah mendarat sempurna diatas tanah membara.

" _Aku… kalah."_

 _Brugh!_

Lalu kehilangan kesadarannya setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Senyum tulus ia tujukan kepada lawannya yang telah tumbang dan pingsan, dia memberi penghormatan kepada Diehauser sepenuh hati.

Mendekat kearah laki-laki yang terlentang dalam keadaan pingsan, dia mencolok mata kanan Diehauser, lalu memasangnya kepada miliknya, kini lengkaplah indera penglihatan pemuda itu. Penglihatan Iblis telah didapatkannya, mata ini lebih tajam dari manusia.

Penglihatannya kemudian memburam dan tubuhnya limbung kedepan tetapi masih bisa dia seimbangkan hingga tidak jatuh kembali. Ini situasi gawat untuknya, jika dia pingsan sebelum keluar dari teritori Iblis, masalah besar akan terjadi.

Kondisinya saat ini juga tidak layak untuk bertemput. Kesadaran yang nyaris hilang, kelelahan luar biasa, titik _tanketsu_ banyak yang tertutup karena penyiksaan sebelumnya, juga mental yang hancur.

 _Kemana harus pergi_? Pertanyaan itu mengambang di kepalanya, hingga sesuatu yang dia cukup kenal muncul diatas tanah, itu adalah lingkaran sihir milik Gremory.

Orang yang muncul dari lingkaran sihir itu adalah makhluk yang paling tidak ingin dia temui di saat kritis semacam ini, mereka adalah Sirzech Lucifer juga Serafall Leviathan yang numpang si Lucifer. Keduanya masih dibalut oleh perban tebal di tubuhnya, itu karena efek penyembuhan dari air mata phoenix bekerja sangat lambat. Itu karena efek serangan berbasis _chakra_ yang Naruto punya, ada kemungkinan jika luka yang disebabkan oleh _chakra_ lebih susah disembuhkan jika menggunakan air mata phoenix atau mungkin itu adalah efek spesial dari _**Yasaka no Magatama**_ yang mampu menghambat kinerja air mata phoenix.

"Kalian… adalah orang terakhir yang ingin aku temui pada saat ini," ucap Naruto jujur, nada lelah dia sisipkan didalamnya. Sirzech dan Serafall memasang wajah tenang, seolah tidak ingin memulai permusuhan. Namun wajah tenang seperti inilah yang membuat Naruto semakin waspada, bisa saja mereka memiliki maksud lain atau mungkin memiliki rencana untuk menyergap dirinya.

"Kemarin, kita tidak sempat untuk bernegosiasi, jadi aku memintamu untuk menjelaskan darimana asalmu dan mengapa kau muncul secara tiba-tiba di arena _Rating Game_?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Sirzech, dia berusaha untuk setenang mungkin menghadapi pria didepannya. Naruto terdiam sejenak, berpikir jika bisakah dia mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya sebelum terdampar di tempat yang mereka sebut arena?

' _ **Sebaiknya tidak usah, mereka tidak akan mempercayai apa yang kau katakan.'**_

Itu adalah telepati satu arah dari bajingan yang telah mengusik kedamaiannnya, _**Kami-sama**_. Pemilik manik abu-abu itu baru saja akan bertanya mengapa, namun _**Kami-sama**_ kembali menyela dan menjelaskan alasannya.

' _ **Itu karena fragmen 'kecil' diri-Ku yang ada disini telah dibunuh oleh 'dia'. Jadi mustahil mereka percaya jika kau mengatakan Akulah yang mengirimmu datang kemari.'**_

Mendengar bagian dimana _**Kami-sama**_ dapat _dibunuh_ , senyum Naruto mengembang. Itu artinya masih tidak mustahil baginya untuk _membunuh-Nya_ untuk kali kedua. Tetapi dia merasa aneh juga, walaupun hanya berupa fragmen kecil dari wujud sejati-Nya, itu masihlah sangat kuat. Jadi siapa yang berhasil membunuh fragmen _**Kami-sama**_ dari dunia ini? Entahlah, Naruto tidak tertarik dengan hal itu.

"Anggaplah, aku terdampar di tempat ini karena kesalahan dalam menggunakan teleportasi," jawab Naruto mantap. Itu adalah alasan paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah dia katakan, namun karena Sirzech dan Serafall tidak dari dunia _Shinobi_ dan tahu seluk beluk _jutsu_ teleportasi, mereka pasti akan menganggapnya wajar. Itu terbukti dari anggukan puas keduanya, mereka berhasil dibodohi Naruto.

"Lalu alasan kau menghajar salah seorang Iblis Kelas-Atas hingga hancur lebur?"

Dia ingat sesuatu, ketika sampai di dunia itu, Naruto langsung meninju seseorang berambut pirang sepertinya hingga menjadi bubur.

"Pembelaan diri, dia mau menyerangku duluan."

Kedua _Maou_ tersebut mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

"Bisakah aku pergi dari sini?" tanya Naruto, dia berusaha untuk lolos dari dunia ini tanpa mengalami pertarungan lagi. Serius, kepala dia terasa begitu pusing dan pandangannya mulai tidak jelas.

"Maaf, tetapi kami masih belum mengijinkanmu pergi dari sini. Ditambah kau juga menyebabkan kerusakan seperti ini dalam wilayah kami, kau harus tinggal sementara disini untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu."

Gadis cebol namun _bahenol_ , Serafall Leviathan mengucapkan hal yang bergaris besar memiliki arti _'Kau harus ditahan di tempat ini'_. Sepertinya para Iblis ini tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya pergi. Menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian abu-abu berubah menjadi merah.

"Serafall! Kau selamatkan Bellial terlebih dahulu, setelah itu barulah kau kembali untuk membantuku!"

Serafall hanya mengangguk, lalu dengan segera menuju Diehauser untuk mengungsikannya terlebih dahulu. Naruto membiarkan tindakan Serafall, namun matanya menatap tajam Sirzech yang kali ini mengeluarkan tekanan yang begitu besar. Begitu besar hingga membuatnya menjadi beberapa tingkat dibawah orang yang paling dibencinya, Uchiha Madara.

Serafall telah mengevakuasi Diehauser dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir khas klan Sitri, lalu menghilang dari tempat berbentuk kawah ini. Kemudian, Sirzech tak sedikitpun menahan kekuatannya. Gelembung-gelembung kecil berwarna merah tercipta disekitar tubuhnya dengan tekanan yang membuat tanah dibawahnya retak, juga membuat Naruto semakin meninggikan kewaspadaannya walaupun tiap detik kesadarannya terkikis habis oleh kelelahan fisik maupun mental.

" _Kemarin aku masih menahan diri karena ada beberapa orang disekitarku…"_

Setiap untaian kata yang diucap Sirzech benar-benar menyimpan amarah dan kebencian, Naruto diam mendengarkan.

" _Kau hancurkan kotaku, permalukan diriku dan klanku, juga membuat adikku harus kehilangan ciuman pertamanya!"_

Ledakan kekuatan Iblis dengan Sirzech sebagai pusatnya, telah membuat kawah baru dengan kedalaman hingga 1 meter dan diameter mencapai 10 meter. Sementara itu Naruto hanya terdiam di tempat sambil menggunakan kedua tanganya untuk melindungi mata dari terjangan debu yang ditimbulkan oleh dahsyatnya kekuatan Sirzech, dia tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketakutan.

" _ **True Form!"**_

Dengan cahaya merah crimson yang menyaingi cahaya matahari di Dunia Bawah, kota Lilith terguncang hebat dan sosok Sirzech sendiri terselimuti oleh cahaya tersebut selama beberapa detik. Setelah pilar cahaya berwarna crimson mulai memudar hingga hilang sepenuhnya, sebuah makhluk dengan bentuk manusia berdiri dihadapan Naruto, yang memasang wajah terkejut.

Itu adalah _Power of Destruction_ yang memiliki wujud mirip manusia.

Tidak, Naruto sadar jika ada sosok yang berdiri didalam lapisan kekuatan penghancur mutlak tersebut.

Dan sosok tersebut adalah Sirzech Lucifer.

Wujud dari _Maou_ Lucifer itu… mengingatkannya pada dirinya ketika dalam mode ekor 4 _Kyuubi_ , dilapisi oleh kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat hingga tak diragukan jika apapun akan hancur barang hanya mendekatinya. Makhluk bermantel kekuatan penghancur mutlak berwarna merah yang akan menyapu apapun yang berada didekatnya seperti...

 _Senjutsu-Nya!_

Itu benar! Untuk mengungguli mantel _Power of Destruction_ milik Sirzech, satu-satunya pilihan yang ia punya adalah pelindung mutlak milik _**Kami-sama**_.

' _ **Aku akan meminjamkannya padamu jika kau bersedia.'**_

Naruto terdiam sejenak sementara lingkungan disekitarnya yang berupa kawah raksasa mulai terkikis dan hancur oleh kekuatan lawannya.

' _Apa syaratnya?'_ tanyanya, langsung pada intinya.

' _ **Gunakan mode liarmu.'**_

' _Kau pasti gila! Mode itu mungkin kuat, tetapi setelah orang ini kalah, pasti yang diincarnya kemudian adalah kota ini!'_

Dirinya tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut, terutama setelah mendengar persyaratan yang dibuat oleh-Nya terlalu mustahil untuk dilakukan.

' _ **Baiklah, kalau begitu Aku ganti persyaratannya.'**_

' _Sekarang apa?'_

' _ **Cukup pejamkan matamu dan kosongkan pikiranmu. Jangan membantah dan lakukan dengan benar.'**_

Naruto tak membantah, karena tahu jika itu akan percuma. Dia tidak akan dibiarkan mati begitu saja oleh _**Kami-sama**_ , apapun yang terjadi. Sudah dapat pemuda itu pastikan jika dia akan mati dalam pukulan terakhir, maka secara otomatis mode gila miliknya akan aktif dengan sendirinya dan mengamuk.

Memejamkan mata dan mulai berkonsentrasi, dia mengosongkan pikirannya.

Dan serentetan memori tentang sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia kenali memaksa masuk kedalam otaknya, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya hingga dia tarik kuat-kuat rambut kuning jabriknya. Rasa sakit itu baru mereda setelah beberapa detik kemudian, kewarasannya kembali dan dia tidak lepas kendali.

" **Bersiaplah!"**

Teriakan yang berasal dari sosok berbalut kekuatan penghancur itu terdengar berat dan sarat akan nafsu membunuh.

Anehnya dia tetap tenang meski nyawanya terancam.

Dia telah selesai dengan rasa sakit kepala yang beberapa detik lalu menghancurkanya, mulutnya mulai mengucapkan sesuatu.

" _Maria!"_

Tepat setelah kata itu diucapkan, cahaya bersinar begitu terang dalam sekejap dengan tangan kanan Naruto sebagai sumbernya.

Itu adalah sebuah pedang bermata dua yang bermandikan cahaya dan berdekorasi megah.

Gagang yang terbuat dari emas yang berkilauan dan tertempel sebuah batu merah delima di ujungnya, bilah tipisnya yang terbuat dari berlian dan sebening kaca, berjejer-jejer batu mulia di tengah bilah pedang. Sebuah mahakarya yang seolah tercipta hanya untuk dikagumi oleh setiap makhluk yang memiliki hasrat terhadap keindahan. Bahkan keindahannya tak berkurang setelah cahaya yang sempat membalutnya lenyap.

 _Pedang Tuhan, Maria_ , adalah apa yang Naruto genggam. Sirzech terpaku sejenak pada tempatnya, rupanya ia juga terjebak oleh keindahan pedang sepanjang 120 centimeter tersebut. Sesaat kemudian hati pemuda crimson tersebut merasa bimbang, dia tidak ingin membuat mahakarya yang saat ini dipegang lawannya ini hancur begitu saja. Dalam matanya, itu hanyalah pedang tanpa sedikitpun kekuatan yang tersegel didalamnya, merupakan sebuah barang mewah dan terkesan rapuh karena dekorasinya yang berlebihan, namun menawan.

Sirzech tidak mengetahui sebuah fakta jika senjata tersebutlah yang pernah digunakan oleh _**Kami-sama**_. Pedang yang bahkan tidak dapat digunakan oleh empat _Archangel_ , hanya milik-Nya seorang. Wajar saja jika pihak selain orang yang dekat dengan-Nya tidak mengetahui eksistensi pedang tersebut.

" **Kau memiliki pedang yang indah, bolehkah aku menyimpannya setelah mengalahkanmu?"**

Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban, itu dapat diartikan sebagai _terserah_.

Raja Iblis dan seorang manusia saling berhadapan dalam area yang terjebak dalam kehancuran.

Menggunakan kekuatan penghancur yang mutlak sebagai senjata dan tameng, melawan sosok yang pemegang pedang yang indah menawan tanpa adanya cacatpun barang hanya sebuah goresan.

Monster berlapis warna crimson yang mengerikan datang menerjang, manusia yang hanya dilapisi oleh sedikit kain meluncurkan sebuah sabetan melintang.

Dalam sudut pandang umum, Sirzech adalah sang pemenang. Namun dalam sudut pandang empat _Archangel_ dan yang dekat dengan-Nya, Sirzech akan menjadi pecundang begitu pedang tersebut terayun kencang.

 _DUUAAARRRRR_

Pukulan dihadang oleh sabetan pedang dari berlian, dan keajaiban terjadi kemudian.

Warna crimson yang membalut tubuh Lucifer itu hilang disapu oleh gelombang tebasan _Pedang Tuhan_ , hanya meninggalkan tubuh tanpa kekuatan yang kemudian jatuh tanpa sedikitpun kekuatan diatas tanah korban _jutsu_ kehancuran.

Naruto dinyatakan menang oleh siapapun yang menyaksikan.

 _Pedang Tuhan, Maria._ Adalah sebuah pedang yang memiliki sebuah kemampuan khusus yang sangat memuakkan bagi semua lawan yang dihadapkan dengannya ; menghapuskan seluruh kekuatan yang dipunya dan membuat mereka harus koma berhari-hari karena kehabisan baik tenaga ataupun kekuatan. Singkatnya, itu adalah sebuah pedang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menguras habis kekuatan lawannya hingga ke titik nol. Namun pedang itu tak bisa digunakan untuk mengambil nyawa, itu karena sifat sucinya yang akan ternoda jika ada darah yang membasahinya.

Setelah merasa tak diperlukan, pedang Maria dibuang ke sembarang arah oleh Naruto, seolah itu adalah benda menjijikkan dan sudah sepatutnya dilenyapkan. Pedang tersebut pecah menjadi partikel cahaya yang hilang ditiup angin siang sebelum bersentuhan dengan tanah gersang.

Mata abu-abu miliknya menatap lawan yang tergeletak dan tak sadarkan diri, seharusnya muncul rasa puas dalam hati karena berhasil menumbangkan orang terkuat di Dunia Bawah pada masa ini. Namun ketika mengingat dengan benda milik siapa yang dia gunakan untuk menumbangkan Sirzech, dia merasa hina dan jijik jika berbangga pada kemenangan yang didapat secara instan dari sesuatu yang sangat dia benci.

Pemuda itu kini sudah mencapai batasnya, dia sudah jatuh terduduk diatas tanah dan baru saja akan merebahkan diri untuk mengistirahatkan badan. Namun lingkaran sihir muncul dan menunjukkan sosok yang kemarin dia kalahkan, Serafall Leviathan.

Gadis itu membelalakkan mata karena keterkejutannya, tidak sedikitpun menyangka jika Sirzech akan dikalahkan. Mata violetnya kini menatap tajam Naruto yang tengah terduduk dan kelelahan.

" _Kau…"_

Gadis itu menggeram marah, dan seakan memperburuk kondisi Naruto, ratusan prajurit Iblis telah datang dan mengepungnya. Ini benar-benar hari tersial selama hidup pemuda itu, dia tersenyum kecut ketika para Iblis tersebut merentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar dan terbang mendekati dirinya untuk menyerang. Saat ini dia terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan pertarungan, dirinya roboh.

 _Brugh!_

Bukan tanah yang keras dan dingin, melainkan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Dengan kesadaran tinggal setitik, mata abu-abu itu mengintip melalui celah kecil yang kelopak matanya ciptakan.

Dia mendapati sosok gadis pirang bergelombang dengan wajah polos dan bermanik safir yang memancarkan rasa kekhawatiran sekaligus kebahagiaan. Ketika matanya mengintip kearah lain, dia melihat belasan orang berdiri melindunginya. Mereka memiliki sayap yang sangat berbeda dengan milik Iblis, sayap seputih merpati. Malaikat.

Termasuk sosok gadis yang saat ini memangku dan membelai lembut kepalanya, total ada empat Malaikat yang memiliki 6 pasang sayap dan salah satunya berwarna emas, sementara Malaikat lainnya hanya memiliki 5 pasang sayap.

Dia mengerti sekarang. Rupanya _Pedang Tuhan_ telah membuat mereka datang karena merasa _terpanggil_.

' _Apa yang Kau pinjamkan padaku benar-benar merepotkan, sekaligus membantu.'_

' _ **Bersujudlah kepada-Ku sebagai balasannya.'**_

' _Tentu saja.'_

' _ **Benarkah?'**_

' _Hanya ketika celeng bisa terbang.'_

Pada siang itu, tercatat 4 _Archangel_ dan semua _Seraph_ menyusup ke Dunia Bawah dan melindungi satu orang anak Adam yang mampu memanggil dan menggunakan _Pedang Tuhan_.

* * *

 _Saga of The Fallen Heroes_

Tempat yang dipijak orang itu adalah sebuah batu karang setinggi puluhan meter yang terletak dekat dengan pantai yang memiliki selalu mendung dan memiliki cuaca buruk. Berjejer-jejer batuan karang raksasa yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, sosok itu duduk di batu terbesar.

Manik amethyst miliknya menatap kosong lautan dengan gelombangnya yang ganas, dia dibalut oleh sebuah armor putih dengan sebuah jubah panjang indah berwarna serupa yang senantiasa berkibar liar karena dahsyatnya angin yang berhembus di tempat itu.

Sebuah garis putih mulai tampak dari cakrawala, melesat cepat bagai kilat dan terus mendekat kearahnya. Sosok berzirah putih itu tak melepaskan pandangannya dari lautan ganas dan senantiasa berdiri. Saat sosok lain dengan warna armor yang sama dengannya dan memiliki sepasang sayap kaca berwarna biru datang, dia tetap kokoh dalam posisinya, namun mulutnya bertutur kata.

"Ada apa, _Hakuryuukou?"_

 _Prank!_

Dengan suara seperti kaca pecah, armor naga miliknya pecah dan menampakkan sosok bersurai perak dengan mata berwarna biru muda. Remaja keturunan Lucifer itu bergerak mendekat pada sosok berambut indigo sepunggung, namun terpaksa berhenti sebelum dirinya dapat melihat wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Aku membawakanmu berita yang mungkin membuatmu tertarik," ucap Vali, matanya juga ikut menatap ganasnya ombak di lautan suram ini.

" _Berita apa?"_

"Seorang manusia yang tiba-tiba muncul di arena _Rating Game_ dan mampu menggunakan wujud raksasa astral sama sepertimu," katanya, dapat dilihatnya kepala gadis itu sedikit tertengok kearahnya, menandakan bahwa orang yang telah menghapuskan kata _'Abadi'_ dari kamus _**Kami-sama**_ ini tertarik.

" _Maksudmu Susano'o?"_

"Ya, seperti itulah."

Gadis bermanik mutiara ini menghadapkan wajah cantiknya menuju ke Vali, mata keduanya saling bertemu.

" _Apakah Susano'o miliknya berwujud Samurai berwarna biru? Jika iya, akan kuhancurkan orang itu saat ini juga."_

Vali meringis mendengar penuturan _Dynasti Killer_ , lalu menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Bukan, tapi _Valkyrie_ berwarna perak."

Sorot ketertarikan dari manik mutiara itu redup dan padam, dia kembali membalikkan badannya, melanjutkan kegiatan menikmati pemandangan suram dari lautan.

" _Kalau begitu, aku tidak tertarik."_

Vali hanya mendesah pelan, lalu melanjutkan info yang belum dijelaskan sepenuhnya kepada _Dynasti Killer_.

"Dia juga menggunakan pedang yang dapat membuat Sirzech Lucifer kehilangan mode _**True Form**_ miliknya."

" _Tetap tidak tertarik."_

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh buat? Sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum Kuroka membuat masalah."

" _Silahkan. Tetapi ingatlah satu hal ; akulah yang memberkatimu dengan_ _ **[Divine Dividing]**_ _."_

"Baik, bos."

Lalu, armor naga berwarna putih kembali digunakan Vali, sebelum akhirnya menghilang dalam cahaya putih dan meluncur di cakrawala.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **UN telah selesai lebih dari seminggu T_T tapi baru update sekarang, jika ada yang tanya kenapa update-nya telat banget, saya hanya dapat meminta maaf kepada Reader-sama.**_

 _ **Saya berencana untuk membuat alur fic ini sedikit berbeda dengan fic lainnya, yang rata-rata setelah pertunangan sama Raiser gagal, langsung meluncur ke arc Kokabiel, terus hiatus ataupun discon T_T Fic ini mungkin lumayan sulit untuk kalian 'ramal', jadi tolong nantikan update saya selanjutnya, walaupun lama :v**_

 _ **Tolong tinggalkan jejak berupa :**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Fav**_

 _ **Foll**_

 _ **Sesajen (?)**_

 _ **Setiap satu review, fav, ataupun foll kalian sangat berharga untuk membakar semangat author newbie ini T_T**_

 _ **Semoga Reader-sama menikmati fic sederhana saya T_T**_


End file.
